


Voldemort Is Not A Dalek, Thor

by NarutoRox



Series: The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabble, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2015, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane tries to convert Thor to Doctor Who, but Darcy has gotten there first. </p><p>A 100 word drabble, posted (late) in honor of International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort Is Not A Dalek, Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Same warning as the others in the series: 3 seconds of thought, 2 minutes of effort.

"I'm not entirely sure I understand the significance of the blue police box." Thor admitted gravely.

Jane grinned and snuggled closer. "That's fine, Thor. Give it a few more episodes and I promise you won't even question it."

Thor looked skeptical, then perked up suddenly. "Can we perhaps watch more exploits of the young sorcerer who battles the villain with no nose instead?" he asked hopefully. "I find him admirable."

"You...want to watch another Harry Potter movie." Jane said, voice flat.

Thor looked sheepish. Jane sighed.

"I knew I was going to regret letting Darcy introduce you to those."

**Author's Note:**

> Having never actually seen a full episode, all of my Doctor Who knowledge comes to me via Tumblr and my dear friend the Chessmaster.


End file.
